Unexpected Adventure
by TheOnlyK
Summary: We all know Marshall Lee likes to mess with Fionna, but what happens when one of his pranks gets him, Fionna and Cake thrown down a hole, into an underground cavern filled with treasure and a statue of a serpent-like dragon bearing a bright RED gem? let's find out :) Rating will change as the story progresses (ranging from T to M most of the time)
1. Chapter 1

All rights reserved to the owners of Adventure Time!

"Marshall Lee, give Cake back!" Fionna demanded as she chased after the grey—skinned bad boy. Fionna found herself running smack dab into the cemetery with the hazy, yellow moon engulfing the night sky. Atop the largest mausoleum, Marshall Lee just laughed at the heroine.

Dangling the unconscious cat in front of him, he smirked and asked, "You want her?" while simultaneously tucking the cat under his right arm and shooting his left hand into the air. Thunder clouds materialized and lightening cracked across the sky as he added, "Come get her then!" All of a sudden, zombies and skeletons rose up from the graves, stalking towards Fionna and her crystal sword. She cut them down easily, moving closer and closer to the vampire and his hostage. More zombies started to pop up from the surrounding graves.

The Vampire King couldn't help but admire how vigorously she fought. The way her muscles flexed, how her eyes sparkled in battle… "I can't believe you Marshall Lee!" Fionna shouted, shaking him out of his thoughts. He smirked deviously.

"Well, I am a 'bad boy'!" He cackled. However, even though he watched Fionna carefully, the teen king failed to notice a certain cat beginning to wake up and blink her eyes.

When Cake saw her human sister fighting the hordes with Marshall holding her captive, she began to rapidly expand. "You're messing with the wrong tabby boy!" She shouted while growing. Feeling his hostage attempting to escape, Marshall shifted into his bat vampire form, fighting to keep control of the stretchy feline.

Finishing off the last of the zombie horde, Fionna turned to see her sister attempting a break away. "Cake!" She called as she ran towards the two shifters.

Upon hearing her name, Cake glanced up at her human sister and stretched out to her. "FIONNA! GRAB MY LITTLE PAWS!" She cried as their hands connected. A tug of war ensued. With (maybe not all) his might, Marshall Lee fought to keep hold of Cake, but was beginning to lose his footing. Fionna knew she would soon have the upper hand and began to pull harder. Unknown to the three, the mausoleum was starting to weaken under the weight of the giant beings. There was a deafening, CRAAAAACK, as the mausoleum began to tumble down. Watching in horror as Cake and Marshall Lee fell with the structure, Fionna didn't notice the fissure that was quickly approaching her. Before any of them could react, they fell. Descending into impenetrable darkness. Fionna watched as the grey light of the sky shrunk to a tiny round dot. Then there was nothing.

Author's note: Yes, I stole part of the storyline of the "Little Bad Boy" episode. It just fit so perfectly though! Don't worry there will be plenty of suspense and drama and action. Are they alive? Where did they fall to and can they get back out? Is there something (or someone) down there with them? DOES CAKE LIKE CATNIP?! I NEED reviews though. Otherwise I won't continue the story (because how do I know if you guys like it or not?). Pay special attention to the mausoleum's engraving in the next chapter! Looking forward to hearing from you all

PS: I'll post the next chapter quickly so you can get a glimpse of where I'm really going with this.


	2. Chapter 2

***All rights reserved to the owners of Adventure Time***

**Marshall's POV**

His head hurt, his back hurt, his butt hurt—everything hurt. "Glob that hurt." He hissed. It took Marshall a moment to realize he was on his back in the pitch black darkness. Blinking a few times, his demon eyes adjusted quickly. He was in a small cavern, surrounded by shadowy rocks and clay. The furball was off to his left, drape across a small mound of rocks. She didn't look hurt minus a few cuts and bruises. **Where was Fionna though?** Marshall thought as he scanned the dark chamber. A feeble groan revealed that Fionna was right there… in his lap. Her head turned up slightly, mouth barely ajar with her hands draped around him. The lightest of pinks was painted on her cheeks but smudged with dirt and dust. How many times Marshall Lee had dreamt of seeing Fionna like this, he couldn't recall. Of course he'd thought there would be more sucking… and less clothing… ANYWAY!

Gently, he shook the human back to consciousness. "Fi… you okay?" he asked in a hushed tone. He glanced nervously at the ceiling. Debris from falling down here had sealed them in, but he worried that if they were too loud it would come crashing down on top of them. No one told Fionna that as she blinked rapidly in the dark.

"OH GLOB I'M BLIND!" She freaked. She flailed wildly on top of him, unwittingly rubbing against his groin…. Above them, the ceiling rumbled and dust rained down. Clamping a hand over her mouth, Marshall shushed her with a heavy breath.

After a moment he removed his hand. "No you're not Fi, it's just dark… You're—you're fine. Just…stay quiet." He whispered, trying not to sound husky with her chest pressed up against his abdomen. Cake groaned from atop her mound.

"Where's Cake?" Marshall saw her head swing back and forth, trying to pierce the darkness.

"She's fine, don't worry."

After a moment, Fionna looked back to where she thought Marshall Lee was. "If it's too dark for me to see, how do you know **I'm** fine?" Fionna snapped. "And where the flip are you?" Did she seriously just ask that?

Looking up at the adventuress, Marshall Lee chuckled. "Demon eyes girl. The dark is my kind of deal." Pursing his lips, he then added in a very seductive tone, "I'm underneath you bunny." Even in the dark he saw her beet red face as she scrambled away from him. That's when he saw her clutch her ankle tenderly. It was swelling rapidly. He knelt down next to her.

"Fionna!" Cake shouted as she stretched over to the girl. In the process, she smacked Marshall's hands away from her little sister. The ceiling rumbled again, dropping about half an inch.

"Quiet you!" Marshall snapped. He was surprised when the cat shot an angry glare straight at him. **She could see into the dark too?** He couldn't help but be surprised by that. Then again she was a cat….

He pointed upward. Cake pursed her lips, realizing the situation at hand. Hearing Fionna whimper again, Cake rubbed Fionna's back soothingly, stealthily pulling her away from Marshall Lee. "Oh, baby girl, can you stand?" That was a no. She couldn't even put weight on her right ankle when she tried to get up.

Fionna sat back down with a huff. "Can't we just… fly out?" Marshall started to shake his head when he realized the human couldn't see.

Cake spoke before he could. "Sorry sugar, but the roof is sealed." Fionna's eyebrows scrunched up; worry showing plainly on her face.

"Is there a path or anything?" She whispered.

The Vampire King took this question. "There is, actually." Helping Fionna hobble over, Cake and her followed Marshall to a narrow passage.

**Fionna's POV**

Fionna awoke to the sound of Marshall's soothing voice. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the vampire looking down at her with that ever present smirk. There was no smirk though; there was nothing but an overwhelming black. **Had she not opened her eyes? **She thought. No, she could feel herself blinking. Panic filled her lungs as she waved her arms in the dark.

"OH GLOB I'M BLIND!" An icy cold hand shot over her mouth. She struggled against it, until she heard Marshall Lee shush her. **It was just his hand... **relief washed over her.

"No you're not Fi, it's just dark. You're—you're fine. Just…stay quiet." She could feel Marshall Lee's breath right in her ear. Pleading to the Great Glob, she hoped her face didn't turn pink. **Why was he breathing so hard?** A distant rumble echoed around her. Fionna could feel dust settle on her forehead. **Were they underground?**

Suddenly, she remembers the Mausoleum falling. Hearing Cake groan somewhere near her, Fionna asked, "Where's Cake?" She couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"She's fine, don't worry." The vampire reassured. How could she not worry though? Her sister was somewhere in the dark and she couldn't see her-

Wait, how could Marshall Lee see? "If it's too dark for me to see, how do you know **I'm** fine?" Fionna snapped. "And where the flip are you?" She felt the earth shift under her.

"Demon eyes girl. The dark is my kind of deal." There was a pause as the earth shifted under her again. Except earth didn't feel like denim…. "I'm underneath you bunny." His hot breath was in her ear again; cascading down her neck and collar bone.

Instantly she was pushing away when a sharp pain shot up her leg. Cake squealed her name and Fionna felt furry paws wrap around her. Another rumble echoed, sounding closer this time.

"Quiet you!" Marshall snapped at Cake, not being very quiet himself. There was a long pause as I just stared into the dark**. There was more light behind my eyelids than in this hole!** Fionna thought bitterly. She couldn't help it though. She was the only one who couldn't see and she kept feeling like there was something else there, something watching the three of them.

Eventually, Cake tried to make Fionna stand, but there was no way. Her ankle just hurt too much. She fell back down on her butt with a huff. After hearing they couldn't fly out, Fionna asked if there was a path or anything. Her mind was starting to play tricks on her. She kept seeing shapes in the dark—claws and teeth. She kept this to herself however, not wanting to startle the other two.

"There is, actually." The teen vampire answered. Fionna felt Cake help her up and walk her over to the sound of Marshall's strangely tense voice.

**Normal POV**

It was tall enough for Marshal to stand up straight, but they all had to go single file.

When no one said anything, Fionna asked, "What's up?" as she squinted into the darkness. Two hands were suddenly hooked around her waist.

A husky voice breathed in her ear, "Looks like I'll have to carry you—"

"IIII don't think so!" And just like that, Marshall was cat blocked for the millionth time. The vampire couldn't help but roll his eyes at the over protective feline. Cake set Fionna on her furry back and then gestured to Marshall. "After you, Mr. **Vampire.**"

With a huff, Marshall stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and glided over to the constricted tunnel. Unable to glide further, he set down on the stony ground and began to walk with Cake and the injured Fionna close behind. All the while, neither Marshall or Fionna couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone in this dark place. Too bad none of them seemed to notice the shapeless thing slithering along behind them.

**End Part One.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup! Chapter two will be having two parts! I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, it's setting up for the 'unexpected-ness'… I will post the second part before the day ends! Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, they're like candy to me! **

**What is this presence that only Marshall Lee and Fionna seem to feel? HMMMMM….. suspense is killing me ;p**


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2

*All rights reserved to the owners of Adventure Time

**Part 2**

**WARNING!** There's some heavy cussing in this part (just in one little section though… very heated moment)

**Cake's POV**

The three walked through the tunnel, the walls never once coming closer or spreading out. There was no way to tell if they were moving towards the surface, or deeper in the depths of dirt and rock. Cake watched for the path to slope in any direction, but it didn't. It was just a straight path with narrow walls. Gingerly, she would set her paws down on the earth, careful not to step on any sharp stones. Her eyes were glued to Marshall Lee's back.

Oh how she wanted to claw up his face for laying a finger on her baby sister! When Cake had woken up, she saw Fionna clutching her leg with the undead teen hovering over her. That was almost incentive enough for her to give him a good scratching! Up on her back, she felt Fionna clutch her fur tightly.

"You okay baby?" Fionna nodded in the darkness, but Cake could very clearly see the girl's tears as she bit her lip. She could tell Fionna was trying so hard not to cry… The cat stopped. "Hold up boy!" Marshall Lee turned to see Cake gently putting Fionna down and then rummaging through the girl's green pack.

Ignoring the nonsensical grumblings from Marshall, Cake searched the bag. No bandages to the cat's disappointment, but she had found the other item she had been looking for. "Seriously? You had that this whole time?" The vampire face palmed himself in disbelief.

"Had what the whole time?" Fionna asked.

Cake ignored her question and turned on the grey teen. "At least I thought of looking!"

"What did you find?" Fionna questioned. Her questions faded to background noise as Cake and Marshall's retorts escalated.

Marshall Lee got right up in Cake's face (since she was now stretched up to his height). "What is your problem pussy cat?" He demanded, drawing out the word 'pussy'.

"WHAT did you find?!" Again, Fionna was ignored.

"Oh nothing…" Cake stated before shouting into his face, "JUST A VAMPIRE WHO KEEPS TRYING TO FUCK MY SISTER ALL THE DAMN TIME!" Both Marshall Lee's and Fionna's jaw dropped. Even Cake was surprised by her sudden outburst.

Scratching his head awkwardly, Marshall commented, "Well that was… unexpected." Cake found he couldn't quite face her with that normally over confident face. Fionna was still too stunned to speak.

Cake jumped on the sudden silence and thrusts a cylinder like object into Fionna's hands.

**Fionna's POV**

Her jaw dropped. Fionna had NEVER heard Cake curse before. A million emotions went through her head. Shock, surprise, anger (for shouting at Marshall), but the biggest one was awe. Fionna just never thought her sister would be capable of blowing up that bad.

In the darkness, she heard Marshall's small voice. "Well, that was… unexpected." He didn't sound sad did he? Unable to see her friend's face, Fionna couldn't tell what emotion played on his tone of voice. Other thoughts began to rush through her mind.

Did he want to do "that"? No, no way! He only teased and played pranks on me. Fionna thought desperately to herself, trying to push away the idea of it. Even though he's attractive, funny and cool, Marshall only saw her as the goofy human girl… right?

Before she could actually form words in her mouth, she felt Cake's furry paws set something cold and long in her hands.

Cake, trying to hide the guilt in her voice, said, "I found your flashlight girl… the batteries should still have some juice in them…"

"Oh… thanks." Glob, when did everything get so awkward? Marshall didn't say anything. She wished he would. Why didn't he deny Cake's accusation? Without a word, Fionna fumbled for the switch on the electric torch. In the background, she thought she could hear Marshall Lee breathing really heavily… weird.

The flashlight clicked on and a yellow flash of light blinded the trio. "Ahh, my eyes!" Marshall hissed. Fionna had to squint hard against the sudden light illuminating her once dark world. When her eyes adjusted she peered over at Marshall and screamed.

**Normal POV**

She screamed? Marshall wondered if he really messed himself up in the fall. Wouldn't he have healed by then? That's when he felt an ominous presence behind him. As he turned to look, he lunged back, falling on top of Cake and Fionna.

Thousands of eyes watched them. Shadowy tentacles as black as the tunnel itself twisted in the air. The thing had a huge mouth full of jagged teeth that chomped viciously. It had no definite outline; it was the darkness, but also its own entity at the same time. It creeped closer, gnashing its mangled jaws.

"RUNNNN!" Cake shrieked as she picked up Fionna and ran. Marshall was right behind them. He couldn't fight that—that thing in such a tight space! He wasn't even sure he had a chance in hell of winning if he did face it. Fionna bounced up and down on Cake's back.

The feline was so frazzled, she didn't see a large stone jutting out from the ground and tripped. Fionna was sent flying forward. Marshall barely managed to dodge the falling cat in time. Cake was on her feet within moments, but Fionna had lost her flashlight; plunging them yet again into darkness.

She screamed and kicked before she realized it was Marshall Lee's cold hands scooping her up, not the monster. "HURRY!" he yelled at Cake, Fionna assumed. She clutched his neck and buried her face into his chest. She prayed this was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare. It wasn't.

The beast cried out. Its cry was this horrible screech that curdled the undead teen's dormant blood. For a being from the Night-O'Sphere to be even remotely startled was impressive. Marshall.. was terrified. This was a being even older than he was. More powerful. All of a sudden he forced himself into the air, calling Cake to grab on. Never in his life had he flew that fast before.

Cake had shrunk to the size of a bee and wrapped her arms around the vampire's shoulders. She looked back and couldn't see the thing! She knew it was there though, closing in. Before Fionna's flashlight, she never even glimpsed the monster. Without the light it was impossible to see, but she knew it was there and it was gaining. Fast.

"I see a light!" Marshall Lee exclaimed. Both Cake and Fionna whipped her heads forward.

"I see it too!" Cake shouted, almost in tears. Fionna, with her poor human sight, didn't see the light until it was just a small golden hole that rapidly expanded.

"Hurry Marshall!"

The monster screamed again. It was right on top of them. Marshall burst into the light. Blinded momentarily, he crashed. Cake and Fionna flew from him, landing somewhere nearby. They all scrambled to locate the monster, knowing in the light, they could see it. And if they could see it, they could fight it. An angry howl whistled down from above.

Cake was the first to spot the opening they had burst out of. The thousand eyes glared down on them, its tentacles barely slipping past the tunnel opening. It didn't pursue them though. It stayed in the tunnel, snarling.

"It can't come down here?" Fionna wondered.

Floating over to help her up, Marshall Lee shrugged. "I guess not." After a moment, the creature slipped back into the pitch black. The groans sounding its retreat.

**Marshall's POV**

He stared up into the dark hole long after the monster was gone. When he did finally look away, Fionna was tapping his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"You okay Marshall?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

"…Yeah," he breathed, "just a little tired." He was EXHAUSTED. He had to clench his teeth to keep from shaking. "How about you?"

Fionna went to reply but Marshall watched as her eyes shot wide open. She swung her head away from him. "Cake!" She called out.

"I'm over here!" The cat called. He glanced up towards the feline. Cake stood, waving her arms, next to a column that rose past the roof of the lit cavern. She was fine, thankfully. Marshall raised an eyebrow at himself. Was he actually happy to see that the prissy feline was alright? He really was losing it, he thought. "I found another path!" She called out again.

As Marshall Lee carried Fionna over to the tabby, he took in the surrounding cavern. He didn't see any torches or anything that could give off light, but the cave was incredibly well lit. Most of it was stalagmites and crumbling rock; minus the giant column right smack dab in the center of the place. A pathway spiraled up and around the pillar. It was level enough for Cake to walk up it while Marshall floated above her with Fionna in his arms. To his surprise, the cat didn't complain about him touching the girl. He wasn't about to question it though. Studying the walkway, Marshall noticed strange, half oval curves etched horizontally across the path. They were like singular hills stacked on top of each other. The pathway rose up and through the ceiling into another chamber

Maybe they were steps before? Marshall thought, but then another thought popped up—wouldn't the lines face the other way then?

Ten minutes later of climbing, Cake reached the top first. "Oh sweet babies!" She gasped.

Wondering what caught her attention, Marshall flitted past her. Peering at the sight before him, he nearly dropped Fionna on her butt. He did manage to set her down next to Cake though.

The pathway leveled out and flipped over to reveal a long, scaly body covered in stone. The body was connected to two sets of front, lean and scaly legs with stone claws raking the ground. An elegantly long neck curved forward then downwards as if facing some being from long ago. Two large ovals served as eyes with thick ridges and two enormous horns that curved away from the long snouted face. A set of wings opened wide and encircled the room. What really caught Marshall's attention… was the giant red orb imbedded in the statue's chest.

It was as big as his head! He found himself pulled to it, floating closer and closer. It was scarlet red, his favorite. The color swirled beneath its rock barrier, just begging him to suck it all up. It called to him and he responded. He reached out his hands and barred his fangs.

Somewhere behind him, the Vampire King heard Fionna call out to him, but it was already too late. The moment he placed his hands on the orb, red light engulfed them all.

**Chapter 2 End**

**Author's note: WELLLLL? What did you guys think? Too much talking? Not enough action? Let me know what's going on in your guys' heads! If I get good reviews on this, I will continue it. Tata, until I write again my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's a pleasure to meet you

Unexpected Adventure

Falling. I was falling. Facing up or down, I couldn't tell. My raven bangs floated in front of my face. This place was so dark and I couldn't stop falling.

"Marshall..."

Someone's calling me? They sounded so far away. A distant light glistened in the dark. Still falling, but less quickly. Who was calling me?

"Marshall… wake up." I was awake. Anyone with eyes could see that. My lips moved, but no sound came. What the hell was going on? I wondered. Soon, I stopped falling altogether and began to rise up (or down.. whichever way I was going). A speck of light appeared before me. Suddenly, something grabbed onto the fabric of my clothes, like it didn't want me to go towards the light. It held on tightly. Black mist constricted around my neck, torso and limbs. It hurt. The light was starting to fade.

"Please, wake up Marshall Lee!" Whoever was calling my name sounded desperate now. I had to go to it. I didn't know why, but I just had to.

I willed the blackness to let go, mentally telling it to fuck off. At first, it fought harder, as if it would tear the very clothes from my body. Suddenly, the light became overwhelmingly intense. I looked away. It had to be the sun, I assumed before another thought occurred to me.

It didn't burn.

Opening my eyes, I looked into the light as it pushed out the eternal black. Warmth consumed me; then I was cold.

Everything was a blur. Shadowy figures stared down at me. I felt arms on me, pushing on me. It was the tunnel monster. It had to be. I could feel its eyes on me; thousands and thousands of intense, hungry eyes. It was going to drive its teeth into me. It would take me. Thrashing, I threw the grabbing hands away. I found what I thought was its body and pounced. I had pinned it. My lips curled back to reveal my deadly fangs. I would suck the life out of it. Even if I died, at least I'd take it with me to hell. I descended upon the creature, ready to end this—

"MARSHALL LEE!" I stopped short. Something soft pressed against my cheek. As my vision cleared, I saw golden hair. Pulling back ever so slightly, I saw two sky blue eyes staring up at me. Terror. That's what those eyes told me.

"Fi…Fionna?" I whispered, unable to grasp the situation before me. I was sitting on her stomach, shoving her shoulders into the ground. Her hair flowed around her like ocean waves. I nearly tore out her throat! The thought disgusted me. Glancing up, I saw hundreds of candy people standing around us. The fear in their eyes was conspicuous as they whispered amongst themselves.

"He's dangerous"

"Why does the Prince allow him in the Candy Kingdom?"

"…monster…" And these were just a few of the whispers circling around me.

Fionna shuffled underneath me. "Marshall," she groaned and I looked back down at her, "you're kind of hurting me—" Before she could finish her sentence, I jumped back and landed on my haunches.I had unwittingly began to dig my fingers into her shoulders again. A few banana guards jumped in to help her sit up. Bruises were already beginning to form on her shoulders. A headache materialized between my eyes moments later. My hand rose up to rub away the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"What happened?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. Opening my eyes I happened to glance down and blinked in disbelief. Looking around, I studied the candy people; most of which jumped when my eyes fell on them. I turned to, the still shaken, Fionna last. "Why are we wearing these clothes?!"

She gave me a ludicrous look, as if I was a total idiot. Fionna wore a strapless aqua blue dress with a sash tied around the waist. Her hair, which must've looked amazing before, looked like a wavy mess of gold. I was wearing a tux. "Okay," I started, "first off, I don't own a tux…" Fionna looked at me like I had sprouted a new head.

"Well duh, you rented it for the ball." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ball? What ball?" I was completely lost. That's when Gumball pushed his way through the crowd to us. Maybe he could explain—

"Why do you have to cause a scene EVERY TIME?!" The prince of pink snapped. I blinked. Oookaaay?

I opened my mouth, but Fionna beat me to it. "It's not his fault! He slipped and hit his head." I noticed Gumwad give me a skeptical look. I shrugged indifferently. I had no idea what was going on now so I just played along. Fionna went on, "and when he woke up, he just got spooked and—"

"And that's why he attacked you and scared half of my kingdom to near death?" Okay, now I was beginning to remember why I didn't like the color pink. Ignoring my glare, he continued on. "Glob, for a moment I thought some of them would burst into glitter!" Gumball ran a hand shakily over his swirly hair. He didn't even ask Fionna if she was okay. I could just feel the hurt emotions emitting from her.

"They didn't though." I retored. "I slipped. End of story." I could feel myself getting angry. How could I not? One moment I'm in a cave with Fionna and Cake and then I'm at a ball in a tux! Nothing made sense! I rose to my feet. "I'm sorry I put a scuff in your 'oh so elegantly smooth' ball." Gumball glared, knowing I wasn't sorry in the least. Remembering my favorite human, I turned her shyly. "Sorry for… you know." I said, looking into her big blue eyes.

She rubbed her arms awkwardly. A slight tinge of red seeped into her face. "It's okay." She forgave, glancing away bashfully.

Gumball sighed heavily. "Good, now that we're all okay, can we get back to the ball?" I really wanted to punch him. Instead I snarled at him, making the pink pansy jump. After readjusting his already neat suit, the Candy Prince stormed off only as a graceful, spoiled royal could. Muttering something about unruly vampires with no manners….

Soon, the candy people turned away from the scene; leaving me to help Fionna to a nearby table. Conveniently, guests who were sitting there, moved to another, farther away, table. Fionna sat carefully; wincing every time her shoulders moved.

"Fi, I—I'm so sorry." I stuttered. Fionna shook her head.

"It's okay. I should've known you would have been disoriented."

There's no acceptable reason for hurting you… that's what I wanted to say, but instead I just looked down and scratched my neck. I felt like shit. My head was spinning. Everything was so wrong! What happened in that cave? That's when I remembered. "Fionna—"

"Yeah?" She asked. Did she sound… hopeful? I brushed the thought off.

"What about the cave?" Again with that perplexed look.

She just shook her head. "How hard did you fall?"

I groaned inwardly. This was impossible. How could she not know about the cave? Before I could ask again, there was a flash of claws and fur.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Cake screamed as she latched herself onto my face. Her claws drove deep into my skin. I think she actually means to kill me this time! I thought to myself anxiously. Pushing her away did nothing since she just made herself stretchy. I barely managed to free myself from her before the tabby could gouge out my eyes.

Fionna wrapped her arms around the hissing feline. Murder shone brightly in those feral eyes. "You crazy cat, what was that for?!" I growled.

Cake thrashed harder against Fionna's death grip. For a split second, I thought the cat might actually break the heroine's hold. "For hurting my baby girl!"

It took several minutes, but Cake finally calmed down enough to be civil. Fionna explained what had happened. I watched as her fur settled, but she was still glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd would've died a thousand times within the last three minutes. Now that I had both Cake and Fionna with me, I wanted to ask them what was going on. I didn't get the chance though.

Tinkling of silverware against the side of a fragile glass filled the room. Fionna, Cake and I turned our heads simultaneously to the front of the room.

Up on the curtained stage was Gumwad, ready to give one of his mind-numbing speeches. That's what I thought anyway. Just as I was about to ask if Fionna wanted to ditch, the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentle sweets," Gumball began, "it is my honor to introduce the newest royal to enter the land of AAH…"

A new royal? This was news to me. I internally rolled my eyes. Probably another prince with a stick up his ass.

With a grand sweep of his arms, I watched as Prince Gumbutt pointed his outstretched hand towards the curtains behind him. "Please give a warm welcome," the curtains began to spread apart, "to the Empress of Dragons!" On cue, the polite applause echoed through the castle chamber.

Spotlights congregated on the figure as the curtains retreated. Under the lights was possibly The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Every person in that ball room let out an audible gasp. All except me. I had no breath to gasp with. I was too entranced. The applause died down almost instantly as everyone gazed in awe.

She had straight, scarlet red hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her dress, black as night, hugged her tall body, accentuating her plentiful chest and slender waist. The dress turned wavy as it descended past the hips. A slit in the side of the dress extended all the way to her thigh before turning into a sea of waves that rippled every time she moved. Four inch, black heels elongated her already lofty figure, showing the toned muscles of her long legs. If it wasn't for those hypnotizing jade eyes, I would've noticed "that" sooner.

My blood ran cold and my hands shook as I stared. Imbedded in her creamy peach skin, right between her collar bones, was an oval orb the size of a walnut. Beneath its glassy complexion, was the color red; swirling like a mini storm.

Just as I glanced up at her face again, her eyes locked onto mine. A faint smile pulled at the corners of her lips. I felt like I was going to "slip" again.

"My name is Elizabeth Languor , "She paused, her intense eyes watching me closely as she continued, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

Definitely not another prince with a stick up his ass.


	5. Chapter 5: It will work,right?

"Marshall, you okay? Hey, Marshall…?" I blinked.

"You say something, Fionna?" I asked, totally unaware of anything she just said. That's when I noticed Cake had disappeared. Either she went to find Lord Monochromicon, or she was planning my assassination… hopefully the first option. Now I was going to be looking over my shoulder all night… fantastic. Fionna growled.

When I turned to her, she rolled her eyes at me. "I asked if you were fine. You're looking pale… well paler." She added after a second thought. I attempted a smirk, but pretty sure it fell flat because she still had that skeptical look on her face.

Sticking my forked tongue playfully in her face I whispered, "I'm the Vampire King, I'm always 'finnnne'." There's the blush I was looking for. She glanced down, her sparkling eyes dancing behind her lashes. Five long seconds passed.

"Anyway," She began when she finally met my gaze, "who were you staring at?" It was my turn to be awkward. I was really hoping she would've not seen that.

Instinctively, I scratched the back of my head. "No one." Shit, too short of an answer. With Fionna's scrutinizing gaze on me, I found myself becoming more and more fascinated with the silver fork next to my plate.

"Liar." She smiled. For being a pretty oblivious person, she wasn't being very oblivious right now. Panicking, I just shrugged. I might as well have put a neon sign over my head saying, "HEY, I'M HIDING SOMETHING!" Fionna's smirk widened deviously. Without thinking, I glanced up at the stage.

Her head whipped around. "You were staring at the new princess?" She started to turn back towards me. "Why would…?" her head whipped from side to side, scanning the crowds; searching for me. "Marshall? Where are you?" I smirked. I couldn't help it. Fionna stood from the table. "Glob it Marshall, this isn't funny!" I waited till the irritated human had disappeared into the throngs of candy people before materializing again. I had about five minutes to come up with a good story before she came back.

I deftly plucked a chocolate strawberry off the tray a passing cupcake waiter carried. I turned the delectable fruit between my index finger and thumb. Chocolate smeared onto my fingertips. Pulling off a chunk of the chocolate shell, I sank a fang into the exposed fruit beneath. The color faded from the strawberry and filled my mouth—

"You must be the Vampire King."

My legs bashed against the table top.

I coughed for a second, sputtering on the strawberry husk that invaded my throat. I spat it out onto my plate. Instantly I was out of my seat. "What is wrong with… you?" I had meant to shout and intimidate the idiot, but once I saw that red hair my voice shriveled to a pathetic squeak.

It was her. The new royal. All my anger fizzled. Her creamy-colored hand, partially stretched out as if to tap my shoulder, hovered between us. Beings so close, I saw something I hadn't seen before. Ridges, on her skin. Did she have scales? I wondered to myself. She was nearly as tall as I was. Even without the heels, I doubted she would be much shorter than me. I almost started drooling when I fixated on her gloriously crimson hair and the bright gem on her chest.

Her gaze settled upon me. "Oh my…" She inhaled lightly. The gaze, to my amazement, wasn't so much as fearful but more like she was assessing me. Feeling very naked under that gaze, I decided to get the ball rolling.

"Excuse me m'lady," I grinned, as I spoke, "I did not see you standing there." Oh yeah, I was smooth. I had to play along if I wanted to know what this woman's roll was in all of this. Bowing slightly, I spoke in my most seductive tone. "I am Marshall Lee the Vampire King." I stretched out my hand to her.

Her skin is so silky. I thought to myself as her hand slid into mine. A coy smile swayed on her face. "Elizabeth Languor, the Empress of Dragons. It's a pleasure Vampire King."

I brought her hand to my face, taking in her unusual fragrance. Sunflowers and cinnamon… with a hit of heat? I couldn't quite place the last bit. It was like I was inhaling the sun. I pressed my lips to her skin, feeling the scaly but smooth ridges of it. "The pleasure, empress, is all mine." I breathed. God that jewel looked delicious. The orb imbedded in her glowed ever so slightly.

Those bright green eyes widened. Gently, she pulled her hand away. "I must apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to 'sneak' up on you." Again, that faint smile pulled at the corners of her ruby lips. I couldn't help but feel like she was laughing at some private joke. "It's just that, " she continued, "I thought it would be… more challenging to sneak up on an individual such as yourself." Her eyes danced mischievously.

Laughing it off, I smirked dangerously. All gentlemanly nature in me dissipated. "You're lucky I've had my fill of red tonight." Straightening up, I moved towards her with my hands in my pockets. My face was dangerously close to hers. I whispered, "because your red hair is simply mouth—watering." For a moment, she looked stunned. I grinned to myself, thinking I had won this little game. Then she grinned back.

Her hand slid onto my chest and she pushed me away. This playful gesture wouldn't have bothered me, if I wasn't actually trying to stand my ground. No royal in AAH has the physical strength, besides maybe Muscle Prince, to make me do ANYTHING. Before I could stumble, I floated a few inches into the air.

A tight smile formed on my face. The empress looked at me quizzically. "Enough of this charade, m'lady." I stated. Her eyes narrowed. I floated towards her at a leisurely pace. "Why don't you tell me exactly what is going on here—"

"Empress!" I looked past her, as she glanced back, to see Gumball pushing through the crowd towards us. By the time I even thought about floating away, he was there putting himself between me and the Empress of Dragons. The prince of pink glared at me crossly. "Is this…gentleman bothering you Lady Languor?" He practically spat the word 'gentleman' at me. I had half a mind to dump bleach on all his fancy clothes. Maybe later tonight.

Elizabeth laughed politely, all traces of the devious smile erased. "Oh no, not at all Prince Gumball. In fact," she glided past him as she spoke and nimbly hooked her arm around mine, "I had just agreed to a dance with the King of Vampires." I stared down at her dumbfounded. Gumball just gawked, unable to process this new development. She smirked, releasing her dazzling smile on me. "Shall we?" With that, she guided me to the dance floor, leaving a mystified Gumball watching us from the sidelines.

Elizabeth placed her slender fingers in mine while her other hand rested on my shoulder. I took my free hand and placed it on her waist. I pulled her close. Her breath tickled my nose. Never once though, did she look away. As we slowly started to circle, she leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"You're quite the dancer Mr. Abadeer."

"Enough with the bullshit." I growled, trying to keep a tight smile on my face. "I've had enough of this. Who are you and what did you do to me?" Other dancers were starting to glance over at us. I had to remind myself this wasn't the place for a shouting match.

A, not so innocent, grin spread across her face. "I did nothing Mr. Abadeer," she replied, "it was all 'your' doing." I gave her the most terrifying glare I could muster and still she only smiled at me. Suddenly, she leaned in close. My breathing hitched as I felt her womanly curves against me. Her breath tickling my ear as she spoke, "After all, you're the one who touched the stone…."

My eyes flashed towards the orb sitting just above her voluptuous breasts. Because I touched it, I appeared here? Even though it made sense in my head, kind of, I still couldn't quite believe it. I knew there was powerful magic in the world, but for one to teleport you to another plane of existence—

"Not teleportation." Elizabeth stated, interrupting my thoughts.

"How did you—"

"Because I can see your memories." I cocked an eyebrow at her. She then added, "I have the ability to see people's memories. You were remembering the cave with Fionna and Cake and then remembered waking up here. Therefore I assumed you thought about teleportation."

Of course, it made perfect sense. I sarcastically thought to myself. I eyed her warily, wondering if she saw that thought.

"And no, I can't read your current thoughts. They have to be at least a day old for me to see them."

I let out a sigh of relief. That's when a stroke of brilliance hit me. My mind went into overdrive. So, if touching the stone sent me here… touching it again should wake me up. I peeked down at the gem. The red stone dipped into the soft roundness of her chest as if it were sitting between two glistening hills.

It will work right? I wondered. Doubt had begun to settle in my mind. My eyes travelled up to Elizabeth's face. Her emerald eyes were glued to me. Slightly trembling, I pulled my hand away from her small waist. It traveled up the side of her dress, barely grazing the silky black fabric. Her eyes sparked, but she made no move to stop me. I stared at her, looking down at her neck and then to the gem itself. Barely brushing her left breast with my fingertips, I reached over and pressed my hand against the stone. I closed my eyes. I hoped to hear Fionna screaming at me to wake up, but all I heard were horrified gasps.

"Umm." Elizabeth mumbled, slightly breathless. Opening my eyes, I found myself still at the ball with hundreds of candy people gawking at Elizabeth and I with my hand smashed against her chest. Elizabeth was the most surprised of all. A tinge of red colored her cheeks.

Before either of us could say anything, two banana guards tackled me and pinned my arms behind my back. I easily threw them off, but then four more came and that was about the limit of my strength in my humanoid form. With my face pressed into the marble floor, I noticed a pair of pink dress shoes approach me.

I looked up into the face of a very pissed Gumball. "Banana guards!" He shouted. "Escort this ruffian out of the palace! He is not to enter the grounds under any circumstances!"

"Yes Sire!" The banana guards all shouted in unison. Immediately, I was picked up and carried out of the ball room. I didn't fight it, knowing that Gumwad would eventually forgive me and I'd be back in no time. After all, who wants the King of Vampires as a mortal enemy?

I looked back in time to catch a glimpse of the Dragon Empress watching me. Her face was still red and several party—goers were hovering around her, but she had the strangest look on her face. Was she worried about something? Before I could really assess the look she was giving me, the palace doors closed and I was thrown out towards the outside steps.

Just as I was about to get my head cracked open by the staircase, I floated up into the air. The guards eyed me warningly.

"Stay out of the Prince's ball if you know what's good for you!" One of them shouted. I hissed at him. The guard flinched ever so slightly before ushering the rest of the bananas inside. Outside, I could hear the distant lull of classic jazz spilling out from inside.

"Forget this." I sneered. There's no way I'd let that Gumbutt keep me out. I was the Vampire King and no one told me to leave. Besides I have to know what the hell was going on! The air was growing more chilly by the second. I rubbed my shoulders as my thoughts fell to Elizabeth and that peculiar stone. "She must've brought me here." Why would she though? Foggy breath wisped past my shivering lips. Growling in frustration, I ran my hands through my hair. "None of this makes any sense!" I spun around to head back home and screamed, "AND WHY IS IT SO DAMN COLD!?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

All feeling left my body as I looked up into the million eyes of hungry evil. Long, shapeless tentacles whipped through the air around me as jagged canines rasped in my face. The impossible happened. The tunnel monster had followed me. And it was here for unfinished business.


End file.
